1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trailer hitch covering devices and more particularly pertains to a new trailer hitch enclosure device for providing an opening for a trailer hitch while generally covering an open top side of a truck bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trailer hitch covering devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, trailer hitch covering devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, not with standing the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,303,947; 4,216,990; 5,056,856; 4,832,359; 4,685,695; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 398,575.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new trailer hitch enclosure device. The inventive device includes a base support including a first elongate member and a second elongate member attached together such that the base support is generally T-shaped. The first elongate member is positioned on top edges of and extending between side walls of a truck bed such that the second elongate member extends to and is abutting a top edge of a back wall of the truck bed. A plurality of panels each has a top surface, a bottom surface, a first edge, a second edge, a third edge and a fourth edge. The first and third edges are opposite of each other. The plurality of panels comprises 4 panels and define a pair of back panels positioned adjacent to the back wall and a pair of front panels positioned adjacent to a front wall of the truck bed. Each of the second edges of the back panels is hingedly coupled to opposite edges of the second elongate member. Each of the first edges of front panels is hingedly coupled to the first elongate member. The panels have a size adapted for collectively covering an open top side of the truck bed, each of the front panels has a slot therein. The slots face each other and define an opening between the front panels for receiving the hitch of a fifth wheel trailer.
In these respects, the trailer hitch enclosure device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an opening for a trailer hitch while generally covering an open top side of a truck bed.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of trailer hitch covering devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new trailer hitch enclosure device construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing an opening for a trailer hitch while generally covering an open top side of a truck bed.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new trailer hitch enclosure device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the trailer hitch covering devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new trailer hitch enclosure device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art trailer hitch covering devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a base support including a first elongate member and a second elongate member attached together such that the base support is generally T-shaped. The first elongate member is positioned on top edges of and extending between side walls of a truck bed such that the second elongate member extends to and is abutting a top edge of a back wall of the truck bed. A plurality of panels each has a top surface, a bottom surface, a first edge, a second edge, a third edge and a fourth edge. The first and third edges are opposite of each other. The plurality of panels comprises 4 panels and define a pair of back panels positioned adjacent to the back wall and a pair of front panels positioned adjacent to a front wall of the truck bed. Each of the second edges of the back panels is hingedly coupled to opposite edges of the second elongate member. Each of the first edges of front panels is hingedly coupled to the first elongate member. The panels have a size adapted for collectively covering an open top side of the truck bed, each of the front panels has a slot therein. The slots face each other and define an opening between the front panels for receiving the hitch of a fifth wheel trailer.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new trailer hitch enclosure device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the trailer hitch covering devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new trailer hitch enclosure device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art trailer hitch covering devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new trailer hitch enclosure device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new trailer hitch enclosure device which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new trailer hitch enclosure device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such trailer hitch enclosure device economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new trailer hitch enclosure device which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new trailer hitch enclosure device for providing an opening for a trailer hitch while generally covering an open top side of a truck bed.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new trailer hitch enclosure device which includes a base support including a first elongate member and a second elongate member attached together such that the base support is generally T-shaped. The first elongate member is positioned on top edges of and extending between side walls of a truck bed such that the second elongate member extends to and is abutting a top edge of a back wall of the truck bed. A plurality of panels each has a top surface, a bottom surface, a first edge, a second edge, a third edge and a fourth edge. The first and third edges are opposite of each other. The plurality of panels comprises 4 panels and define a pair of back panels positioned adjacent to the back wall and a pair of front panels positioned adjacent to a front wall of the truck bed. Each of the second edges of the back panels is hingedly coupled to opposite edges of the second elongate member. Each of the first edges of front panels is hingedly coupled to the first elongate member. The panels have a size adapted for collectively covering an open top side of the truck bed, each of the front panels has a slot therein. The slots face each other and define an opening between the front panels for receiving the hitch of a fifth wheel trailer.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new trailer hitch enclosure device that allows a person to cover their truck bed of a pick-up type vehicle while still having access to a hitch for a fifth wheel type trailer.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new trailer hitch enclosure device that has panels which are pivotal for opening and also are removable so that the user need not utilize all panels.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.